


Eight Times

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love something, or someone, you will do just about anything for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Times

**Author's Note:**

> hh_writersblock challenge 37# BLAME EVERYONE ON HU CHAT. PLEASE DO NOT BLAME ME ;D again - 30minutes no beta - feel free to point out mistakes

‘I will not have that animal in my sons school. He is disgusting, dangerous and filthy.’

 

Lucius Malfoy was so angry that he was nearly foaming at the mouth. The blue vein pumping on his forehead looked like it was about to burst and his normal pale skin was tinted pink.

 

Hagrid, on the other hand, looked meek. Even though he was nearly twice the size of the seething Malfoy in front of him, the pure anger radiating of him was enough to scare any one. He had a sense of regal power surrounding him, at all times. The way he walked, talked and held himself made him seem like he owned the place and there was no way to argue with him.

 

‘Mr Malfoy, Aragog is a safe spider. He is an extraforaneous creature and I stay true by that. He is never around the children unless they go looking for him in the forest and I assure you none of them do.’

 

This seemed to only slightly calm the blonde as he fiddled with his pimp cane, moving it from one hand to the other.

 

As both men stared the other out, a noise behind made them both turn. Fudge was trundling down the small hill that they where standing at the bottom off.

 

With his official ministry robes on and a scroll in his hand, he looked ready for serious business.

 

‘I have come on official ministry business. It is my regret to inform you gamekeeper Hagrid that we have decided to give custody of Aragog to Mr Lucius Malfoy.’

 

Hagrids mouth dropped. After Buckbeak, he was sure that they would have ordered Aragog to death. He never imagined that they would even consider giving him away, especially to someone like Malfoy who had just described how much he hated the spider.

 

‘That is just perfect Minister. Thank you for your attendance and please do continue the great work you are doing within our wizarding community.’

 

Fudge blushed as he turned and walked the exact same route that he arrived by.

 

‘Well, I suppose that I will take my leave now. I’ll have the house elves bring him to my manor as soon as possible.’

 

Hagrid did not have time to respond as Lucius spun around, his cape flying out behind him very much like Snape and walked towards the gates of Hogwarts.

 

\--

 

The room was covered in red velvet. The walls, the bed, the floor, and even the furniture. It was a love nest of a royal, more specifically a Lord. Lord Lucius Malfoy.

 

The curtains where drawn, and the little light that was in the room was coming from two candles, one on either side of the bed on the dark wooden tables.

 

A soft moan came from the bed as Malfoy titled his body closer to his warm partner. A soft clicking sound could be heard as he rutted himself along the legs of his lover, all eight of them.

 

Lucius ran his hands across the furry legs. He remembered the times he did the exact same thing to his wife Narcissa, although that was only because near the end of her marriage she didn’t shave her legs, but Aragog, he had no need to.

 

He was beautiful the way he was, he had no need to change, and that is exactly why he had to save him from that oaf Hagrid. He did not appreciate the beauty of his brown eyes.

 

He reached up his hand and took the silver rimmed glasses of his spider, specially made to fit his needs. Lucius would not have his lover being blind; he wanted him to see what he made Lucius feel. He looked into his eyes, and saw himself shining back eight times. The love poured out of them, going deep into his soul.

 

Oh yes. This was exactly the reason he spent months at the ministry trying to get his way. He spent thousands of galleons hiring lawyers, bribing officials, and making his manor suitable so Aragog could live there permanently.

 

He did it all for love, and as he lay there moaning, he decided the sex was not bad either.


End file.
